veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob the Tomato
Bob the Tomato is the co-host of the VeggieTales show. He hosts the show along with Larry the Cucumber. They tell Biblical stories together on a stage-like kitchen counter, along with a computer, Qwerty, who gives them a quote said by one of Jesus's disciples at the end of an episode. Bob sometimes is a little annoyed about Larry when he's goofing off, but soon later ignores it. He is also annoyed by a song Qwerty plays,'' "What we have Learned,"but on the other hand, Larry likes it. Bob is a rare character in the episodes because he is almost the only tomato. He appears much less than Larry, probably because he is only the co-host but is most shows he is the second main character. Usually Bob is always trying to set Larry in the right direction, but he doesn't listen until the end. Bob has rarely been seen in Silly Songs, due to the fact he is serious and mature, unlike Larry. He only made about one appearance in ''"Ukulele Karaoke." Appearance Bob is a red tomato. He is short and has small green leaves growing out of his head. He also grows a stem. In his acting, he usually only wears a hat, grows facial hair, and sometimes have a small shirt on. He is often confused to have a fever because of his red skin. Acting *Himself and Narrator in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Skipper, Commander Boblov, Narrator and Himself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Narrator, Captain Bob and Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Rack, Mexican Bob and Himself in "Rack, Shack and Benny" *Narrator and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Bob the Host, Santa and Winter Tomato or Himself in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself and Mayor Bob in "Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space!" *Israelite, Narrator and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself, Commander Bobov, & Captain Bob in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Bob the Butler and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Cat Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End of Silliness?" *''Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" (picture)'' *Louis, Himself and Narrator in "King George and the Ducky" *Narrator in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Ottar and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Cavis Appythart in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *The Sheriff, Himself and Narrator in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Cavis Appythart in "An Easter Carol" *Himself and Narrator in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Bobby and Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Lucas and Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Marten and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself on the Countertop in "Lord of the Beans" *Mirror Guard, The Sheriff, Dr. Wattson and Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself and Red Wonder in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself on the Countertop in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Sheriff Bob and Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself on the Countertop in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *Bob with the Blue Co Host Hat in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything — a VeggieTales Movie" *Tomato Sawyer and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Co-Host, Maurice, Gourd's Gym and Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Marten and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Winter Tomato, Bob Toga, and Narrator in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself and Narrator in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Snoodle Bob, Narrator and Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Coach Bob and Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Pastor Erwin and Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Ottar and Himself in "Bob Lends a Helping Hand" *Himself on the Countertop in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself and Mechior in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Sheriff of Bethlingham, Himself and Narrator in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *The Baker and Himself in "The Penliess Princess: God's Little Girl" *Thingamabob and Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Peter, Samaratain and Himself in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Bob the Builder, Himself, Humpty Dumpty and Shepard Tomato in "The Little House that Stood" *Himself in'' "Litttle Ones Can Do Big Things Too!"'' *Bob Barberbarian and Himself in'' "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle"'' Trivia *Bob is a rare veggtable in the series because he is a tomato. *Bob is voiced by Phil Vischer, the creator of VeggieTales. *People mistaken Bob to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "red." *Unlike all episodes, Bob likes the "What We Learned Today" song, so did Larry. Gallery Bob2.jpg|The older version of Bob. Bob (1992).jpg Bob_Tomato.jpg Bob (Classic on 2004).jpg Concepts 001.jpg|Various views of Bob's model as rendered in Maya. Bob the red Tomato.jpg|Bob in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Bob (1993).jpg|Bob in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Salior bob.jpg|Bob in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" Commader boblov.jpg|Bob as Commader Boblov in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" Captain Bob.jpg|Bob as Captain Bob in "The Gourds Must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Neighbor?" Shadrach (Shack).jpg|Bob as Rack in "Rack, Shack and Benny" Bob the Tomato.png|Bob in "Dave and The Giant Pickle" Bob(Christmas).jpg|Bob in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Bob (1997).jpg|Bob in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Bob (cizten.jpg|Bob in "Larry Boy and The Fib from Outer Space" Isreal.png|Bob in "Josh and The Big Wall" Bob (Blueberry).jpg|Bob in "Madame Blueberry" Bob Vet.jpg|Bob in "The Yodeling Vetranarian of the Alps" on "The End of Silliness?" Louis.jpg|Bob as Louis in "King George and the Ducky" Images-1.jpeg|Bob in in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Othar.jpg|Bob as Otar in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" bobby.jpg|Bob in "Jonah A Veggie Tales Movie" CavisChristmas.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in "The Star of Christmas" Bob (Autotainment).jpg|Bob in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" SheriffBob.jpg|Bob as Sheriff Bob in "The Ballad of Little Joe" CavisEaster.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in "An Easter Carol" BobSurprised.jpg|Bob as Marten in "Minnesota Cuke and The Samson's Hairbush Unknown-1.jpeg|Bob in "Lord of the Beans" Dr.Watson.jpg|Bob as Dr. Watson in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" The red wonder.jpg|Bob as Red Wonder in "Larry Boy and The Bad Apple" Bobdirector.jpg|Bob as Maurice in "Abe and the Amazing Promise Peas House on "January in the Joyful" Young Marten concept.jpg|Concept art for Bob as Marten (young) in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Bob(Holiday).jpg|Bob's Hat Looks Warm. Bob Nicholas.jpg|Bob in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Snoodle Bob concept.jpg|Concept art for Bob in "Snoodlerella" on "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Bob Couch.jpg|Bob as Coach Bob in "It's a Meaningful Life" Bob Snowman.jpg|Christmas Tomato Live Show Bob.jpg|Bob in "Veggie Tales Sing Your Self Silly Live Show" Melchoir.jpg|Bob as Melchoir in "The Little Drummer Boy" BobSherrif_RG.png|Bob as Sheriff of Bethlingham in ""Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" BobtheBaker.png|Bob as The Baker in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Baker concept.jpg|Concept art for Bob as the Baker in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Thingamabob2.jpg|Bob as ThingamaBob in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" Thingamabob the tomato.jpg|Bob as ThingamaBob in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" Supper Hero 004.jpg|Bob as ThingamaBob (with the BobCycle) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Bob (Little House).jpg|Bob in "The Little House that Stood" Humpty Dumpty Final.jpg|Bob as Humpty Dumpty in "Once Upon a Wall" on "The Little House that Stood" Humpty Dumpty concept.jpg|Concept art for Bob as Humpty Dumpty in "Ounce Upon a Wall" on ''"The Little House that Stood"?!" Ginger larry.png|Bob as Shepard Bob in "The Little House that Stood"?!" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tomatoes Category:Adults Category:Fruits Category:Cameo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supper Hero Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:VeggieTown Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:Bob And Larry's Sunday School Songs Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:VeggieTales Live Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:The 8 Polish Foods Of Christmas Category:Sneeze If You Need To Category:The Biscuit Of Zazzamarandabo Category:Monkey Category:A Mess Down In Egypt Category:Lance The Turtle Category:Larry's High Silk Hat Category:Endangered Love Category:The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps Category:Song Of The Cebu Category:Oh Santa Category:Dance Of The Cucumber Category:The Hairbrush Song Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:A Very Veggie Easter Category:VeggieTales Worship Songs Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:Bob And Larry's Lullaby Songs Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:God Made You Special Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Here I Am To Worship Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:MacLarry and the Barberbarians Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:More Of Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Junior's Favorite Stories Category:Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Classics From The Crisper Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories